mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Americas (Map Game)
Game origins It was a heavily modified attempt to do a more plausible and enjoyable re-imagined version of- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Plot The game is based of the original version in Althistory wiki, and like it the colonizing nations and powers are the American nations. Rules Rules (Greater Americas) Mods There will be three mods for the map game. #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) #Daxus Inferno (talk) 16:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) # Mapmakers #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) #Daxus Inferno (talk) 16:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Map Nations Africa Maghreb Africa *Carthago: *''Mauritanians (Tribes):'' *''Numidian (Tribes):'' *Egypt: Dustin2557 (talk) 11:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Subsaharian Africa *Songhai: West Africa East Africa *Ethiopia: South Africa America Central America *Aztec Empire: *Maya Empire:Sir DeliDog the Twenty-second (talk) 00:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) *Miskito Kingdom North America *Salinian Empire (California): Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *Comanche Kingdom (Texas): *Tunican Republic (Louisiana): *Apalachee Kingdom (Florida): *Holy Miami Kingdom of Vinland (in the Mississippi River): Northern Regions *Kingdom of Vinland (Newfoundland): (user has quit due to the lack of time to play this game, OreoToast) South America Andes *Arawak Kingdom: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Chibcha Federation: *Valdivian Kingdom: *Chinchan Suyu (Peru): *Cuntinsuyu (Bolivia): *Antisuyu (Sucre, Brazil): *Collasuyu (Argentina): Amazonic-Brazilian Regions *Goitacaz Kingdom (Rio de Janeiro): *Amazon Kingdom: Asia Middle East *Persia: *Palestine: Indian Subcontinent *Bharatha Empire (Northern India): *Bangladesh: *Maratha: *Sri Lanka: Indochinese Peninsula *Siam: *Khmer Empire: *Malacca: East Asia *Manchuria: *Qing Empire: *Korea: *Japan: -Kogasa Europe Southern Europe *Roman Republic:Rdv65 (talk) 22:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *''Venetiae (Tribe):'' *''Iberii (Tribe)'' *Tartessus Kingdom: *Macedonian (Greek) Empire: Northern Europe *''Brithon Celts (Tribes):'' *''Danes (Tribes):'' Western Europe *''Gaul Celts (Tribes):'' *''Germanic Peoples (Tribes):'' Eastern Europe *''Khazars (Crimea):'' *''Volga Bulgars'': Oceania Insular Regions *''Palau tribes:'' *''Polynesian tribes:'' *''Maori:'' Mainland *''Australian Aborigines:'' Game the game has started 1200 *'Events: Carthago faces Mauritanian and Numidian constant Sacking in the Outskirts of the empire' *'Rome Begins Campaigning against the Venetians as they seek to expand their dominance in Europe' *'The Apalache Convert to Christendom (Brought by the Vinlandese and from Scandinavia) and begin Preaching it toward its peoples' *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military and expands northward on Honshu. *'Roman republic:' The Romans attack Venice and begun to build a massive fleet to challenge any navy in the area. However, corruption among the senate many project go wrong and even the invasion is slow down due to the high corruption and division of the senators on the subject. *'Egypt:' A missionary from Ethiopia begins to preach Orthodox in the southern cities in Nubia. Trade is opened in Alexandria to all countries in effort to gain wealth. Cairo is improved with new courts built. An early type of Feudalism is being enacted into Egyptian Government. *'Arawatlan (Arawak):' the Kingdom Capital at Aejektltlan (Cartagena) the king hears news about an Island in the mid of the Great ocean (Jamaica) and several Fleet forces Sail toward the Island arriving after two weeks, calling it Amistlitlan, a colony is set there (De facto 3 px) and Military and Navy are built up, Expansion by 5 px in the west 1201 *'Events: Carthago Manages to Defend some cities near the Central territories under its rully but Many remain at the mercy of The Numidian and Mauritanians' *'Rome Manage a Great Success against the Venetians but several Northern Italian cities are sacked by the Venetians in retaliation' *'Christendom of the Apalache Reaches the Courts of Aztecia (America's version of Rome) and of Aztetlan (America's version of The byzantine empire)and the Patriarch of The Aztecs and Ijiyoteotleism (Version of Christianity in America) the Great Papaki of Tenochtitlan Condemns the Christians and Call them an Heresy and aberration of the world (being America's Islam), News reach the Court of Arawatlan by the end of the Year.' *'News: in the rules page there's an Expansion continental Rate' *'Rome:' Launch a revenge attack against Venice and the siege of Venice itself is order to make it surrender. The Roman navy continue to be develop. A influential house begun to attack the senate and accuse it corruption and of being responsible for the sack of the northern cities. *'Silinian Empire:' Knowledge of Vancouver Island reaches the Empire, and several ships are sent to colonize it. while the rest of the Empire expands northward into OTL Oregon by about 12 px. A trade deal is offered to Arawak. **'Arawak Dip:' 'Accepts. **'Specify your expansion see the rules page, and Hawaii is to far to be discovered now, maybe by 1210 - 1215. though you can colonize the small islands in the region, an maybe colonize Vancouver *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military and expands northward on Honshu. Some more Buddhist Temples and Shinto Shrines are built as well. **'Japan is Shinto, not Buddhist' **'Actually, Japan is both Shinto and Buddhist. See the article of for more info. -Kogasa' *'Arawatlan:' The Kingdom Begins Organizing the Colony of the Jametlan and exploration Lands in Hispaniola (Haiti) Founding the Colony of Arkatlan the colonies expand 10 px Jametlan, and the Kingdom Expands 15 px East Founding several small cities, military and Navy is built up. 1202 *'Events: Carthago loses most of its exterior lands at hands of the Mauritanians and Numidians' *'Rome continues Advancing (Specify your expansion toward it) to the Venetian Tribal Federation, but the Ravaging of the northern Cities continues as the King Sees Rome as the greatest threat to their existence' *'the News of Christendom Reach the Salinian, Seeing it with some Interest, but fearing from it' *'In Apalachia, Now called by its Christian Name (Latin: Regnum Appalachiorum) Begins Preaching toward their neighbours, and within it Several Priest for the Apostles of the Vinland' *'The Aztecs and Aztecia Begin Preparing their Fleets to sail an land in OTL New Orleans and March toward Appalachia, to Crush the Christian Nation' *'Siinian Empire:' Sends soldiers to aid in the crushing the Christian nation, and Christendom is outlawed, and feeding of Christians to bears. Expansion to the north continues at 13 px, and Yurokia (Vancouver colony) expands 9 px. Long distance ships begin being sent out across the Pacific. *'Rome:' Launches a final assault along the Venetian tribe to take Mester and finish the encirclement of Venice, the king of Venice is offer a peace offer in exchange that he accept to become a Roman vassal. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military and expands northward on Honshu. New towns are established. *'Arawak:' The Kingdom Expands eastward toward the Amzatlan (Amazon LOL) by 15 px, the colony of Jametlan and Teotlan (Hispaniola) Expand both by 5 px, and Navy and Military is built up, Exploration of the East Coast and the coastal regions Amzatlan begin reaching OTL Suriname, the news of the Apalache Conversion are known in the kingdom, many Claim for the King to Launch his Own invasion of the Kingdom,but he refuses as he knows nothing of the Nature of the Kingdom's New religion, though he does supports the course of action made by the Aztecs and Aztecians Empires,some Rumors even say that the Appalachians were said to be converted by Snow Peoples (Caucasians) from the North 1203 *'Mod Events: Carthago Manages to Reassure its control over the northern Mediterranean but the Ravaging continues in the settlements in the south.' *'the Venetians Lord agree on Becoming roman vassals, as the King of the venetians Marcus Dies in the battle of Tuscany.' *'the Appalachian Kingdom defeat the Coalition army in the Battle of Tunica, the Republic of tunica lays now Occupied by a Newly expansive threat, the Kingdom of Appalachia,who Prepares to Forcefully Expand Christendom in The Americas (Like Islam in North Africa).' *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military and expands northward on Honshu. New towns are established. *Mayans: Military and economy are improved *'Rome:' people celebrate victory and the victorious military from the war parade in Rome. The northern cities that were damaged during the war are quickly rebuild as many soldiers were ask to stay behind and help the reconstruction, in a act of good faith, some funds are free to rebuild Venetian cities. An other ceremony to give credit to the death soldier is also made in this years. Some ship from the Venetian navy are borrow to replace the loss while the fleet continue to expand with the goal of reaching sixty vessels. *'Egypt:' The capital is moved to Alexandria, With our new leader being the Baron of Alexandria. People flock to the new Capital. Religious tensions arise with more Orthodox Ethiopians coming to Egypt. More of the tribes to the south along the coast are being incorporated into Egypt. (8 px) A new conquest to Mecca is declared. All of the states to Medina will be conquered by 1205. *'Silinian Empire:' Expands to the north by 13 px, and expands Yurokia by 9 px. Long range see expeditions begin and one ship even reaches the Galapagos Islands. Begins building up military to fight the Appalachian heathens. *'Arawak:' It expands its colonies both by 5 px and Expands eastward 15 px, it builds it navy and military both in case of needing to fight the Appalachians. 1204 *'Mod events: Carthago Finally Defeats the Numidian and Mauritanian Tribes and push them out of their Republic' *'The Vassalization of Venetian tribes bring some problems, as some Raetians and Pannonian tribes begin entering and looting the Northern Roman Cities as they now find no one to stop them as the Venetians did.' *'The Appalachian Defeat the Tunican Army now marching toward the Comanche with no difficulty through the Tunican Kingdom' *'Rome:' Sends troops to fight the Barbarian that loot Roman cities. The Venetians are allow a small army but each division is to be led by a Roman general and all soldiers must declare loyalty to Rome. Most of the tribes are drove away by the Roman military. The fleet continue to be expand and Venetian and Roman cities continue to be rebuild. A popular Roman general and leader of a noble family of the republic begun to undermine the Roman senate and try to increase his prestige. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military and expands northward on Honshu. Game origins It was a heavily modified attempt to do a more plausible and enjoyable re-imagined version of- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category: Althistory Wiki game variant under CC-BY-SA Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games